gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel of Fortune (2)/Pat
Before Wheel, Vanna's first television game show experience was appearing as a contestant on The Price is Right in 1980, even though she didn't win a darn thing. VANNA GET.png Before Vanna became a hostess, a 1980 film called Gypsy Angels featured Vanna as Mickey. 173589.1020.A (1).jpg vannagyp.jpg Also before Vanna became a hostess, Vanna appeared on the TV movie Midnight Offerings, the feature film Graduation Day and the feature film Looker in 1981. Pat and Vanna appeared in a 1984 episode of Gimme a Break! called "The Big Apple: Part 1", on The A-Team on the episode Wheel of Fortune and on the 227 episode Wheel of Misfortune. Vanna appears on It's Garry Shandling Show episode The Day Garry Moved In. Vanna appears on Rachel Ray on Episode 3.65 in 2008. A 1988 made-for-TV movie on NBC called The Goddess of Love featured Vanna as Venus; it was re-released as a DVD on May 18, 2004. nbcmov881120.jpg photo37.jpg 00554932-339747_catl_500.jpg Corbis-U88231056-10.jpg 3_01_330_5-11292012-10000121A.jpg 3 01 330 5-11292012-10000123A.jpg 3 01 330 5-11292012-10000124A.jpg vannagoddess.jpg In 1986, Vanna White appeared in a McDonald's commercial for the ill-fated McD.L.T. burger. in the commercial, Vanna reads a letter about the burger in front of a microphone by saying: *"Dear McDonald's, letters are my life. so believe me, the letters: Mc D, L, and T don't do your scrumptious burger justice. It's not just lettuce and tomato, It's the works. Come on, spell it out. Love, Vanna White." At the end of the commercial, a male-voiced announcer says: "Whatever you say, Vanna. So call it the hotside-hot, coolside-cool, every delicious thing you could want on a hamburger, hamburger. Or just call it McD.L.T., the one with the works." In 1987, Vanna White appeared in a promo for the hit ABC sitcom Perfect Strangers in which Balki and Larry hold up the Letters "P" and "S" to represent the sitcom's title. However, Vanna has never appeared in any episode of the show itself. bronsonmarkvanna01.jpg bronsonmarkb50.jpg In 1987, Vanna was featured in a Playboy pictorial showing photos of her, taken prior to her Wheel career. eaki38dxfjfb83xa.jpg In the mid 80's Vanna was a spokesperson for Spring Air Mattresses. $T2eC16h,!ygE9s7HLcEkBP-6by4y9w~~60_57.JPG 87end012.jpg $ 57.jpg She also appeared in TV commercials for Klondike ice cream bars as one of the "Famous Mouths" in the 80's and 90's commercials for Comfort Inn emerging from a red sequined suitcase. Vanna_Klondike.jpg She appeared on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Cyrano de Mario/Raiders of the Lost Mushroom" where she played Roxanne. Vanna only appeared in the Cyrano de Mario portion and never appeared from the entire duration of Raiders of the Lost Mushroom SMBSSVanna1.jpg SMBSSVanna2.jpg SMBSSVanna3.jpg SMBSSVanna4.jpg SMBSSVanna5.jpg SMBSSVanna6.jpg SMBSSVanna7.jpg SMBSSVanna8.jpg SMBSSVanna9.jpg A song called Stuck in a closet with Vanna White sung by Weird Al Yankovic from his 1988 album Even Worse was released even though the song itself doesn't relate to her at all (except the chorus). In addition, Weird Al appeared as a celebrity contestant on Wheel in 1994. Pat and Vanna appear briefly in the 1995 Bill Nye the Science Guy episode, "Spinning Things", where Pat tells Vanna, "Okay, Vanna, give him a spin!" Vanna spins Bill around like the wheel until he gets dizzy. Vanna appears on America Idol episode The Top Nine Finalists Perform. Vanna was once referenced in the 2001 rap song "Ride Wit Me" by Nelly from his album Country Grammar with this lyric: :"And can I make it, damn right, I'll be on the next flight Paying cash; first class - sitting next to "Vanna White". Vanna also featured on The Wayne Brady Show (the syndie talk show, not the ABC variety show) on October 30, 2003 and Two Tickets to Paradise in 2006. Vanna also made appearances on hit 90s TV sitcoms such as Full House in 1994 and Married With Children in 1993. 600full.jpg Vanna_on_Married_With_Children.jpg A Captain Planet episode called "The Guinea Pigs" featured Vanna as Laurie Sanders.Captain Planet S03E07 Guinea Pigs (Featuring Vanna White Laurie Sanders) Vanna White as Laurie Saunders.jpg In 1994, Vanna has had her own exercise video released by Lorimar Home Video called Get Slim, Stay Slim. 51HG91NBFFL._SS500_.jpg In 1996, Vanna had her very own Christmas Album called Santa's Last Ride. 905cb2c008a0286ad8f09010.L.jpg In 1994 Vanna appeared in two movies: Double Dragon based on the video game of the same name and Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult. lgt783b.png|Vanna in the "Double Dragon" double_dragon.jpg 18285-13393.gif naked_gun_three_ver2_xlg.jpg In 1994, Vanna appeared in the Muppets music video of the 1988 Fine Young Cannibals cover “She Drives Me Crazy” sung by Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy for the album entitled Kermit Unpigged. Dick Clark of Pyramid also appeared in the video. Vanna appeared in a "GOT MILK?" magazine ad in 1995. 1759.jpg Vanna appeared on 1989 and 1991 shows of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee and the 2007 show of Live with Regis and Kelly. Vanna appears on This is Your Life episode "Ted Knight". Vanna appears on WrestleMania IV as a timekepeer. vannawwf.jpg Pat and Vanna appeared as celebrity contestants for one whole week on the 1980s NBC revival of Dream House. Pat and Vanna appears on Santa Barbara in 1988. Vanna appears on Simon & Simon episode Walking Point. Vanna appears in the 1988 NBC television musical special Totally Minnie. guideads614.jpg Pat and Vanna also appeared on Happy Birthday, Bugs!: 50 Looney Years in 1990. In 2000, Pat and Vanna appeared on Just Shoot Me! on an episode called "A&E Biography: Nina Van Horn". Pat and Vanna also appeared in a 2001 episode of The King of Queens, "Inner Tube". Before Wheel, Pat first appeared on The NewsCenter in 1974. Pat appears on the Sunday Show in 1976. Pat Sajak hosted the 1980 unsold pilot, Puzzlers. Pat Sajak appears on Password Plus in 1981. In 1982, Pat Sajak appeared in the movie Airplane II: The Sequel in which he reprises his role as a buffalo anchorman. airplane_ii_the_sequel_xlg.jpg airplane-2-pat-sajack.jpg In 1983 on his 2nd year hosting the show, Pat Sajak played a radio host named Kevin Hathaway on the NBC mega-hit soap opera Days of Our Lives. In addition, he did the very first week of Super Password with then-star of that show Gloria Loring. Pat appears on select remaning episodes of Super Password until 1988. Pat appears on The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour in 1984 and Just Men! in 1983. A 1989 talk show made on CBS called The Pat Sajak Show was hosted by Pat Sajak. The show was cancelled in 1990 and was replaced with their late night block of movies and reruns until 1993 when they debuted The Late Show with David Letterman. Thirteen years later, he hosted another talk show called Pat Sajak Weekend on Fox News Channel, and it was cancelled a few months later in 2003. 6a01156f1b6b31970c0120a7b3c99a970b-320wi.png the_pat_sajak_show_ticket.jpg TV_The-Pat-Sajak-Show_L.jpg Fox_News_Channel.svg.png Pat appeared on The Commish episode “The Two Faces of Ed”. In 1994, Pat Sajak appeared on the episode "End of the Season" on HBO series The Larry Sanders Show as a substitute guest host. Pat Sajak appeared as a celebrity contestant twice on Jeopardy! in 1993 and in 2010 for their Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational Tournament. (NOTE: During the quarterfinals Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational Tournament Pat has won $55,300 in cash for the Vietnam Veterans of America.) Prior to this, in 1997, Pat hosted an April Fool's Day episode of Jeopardy! (NOTE: In return, Jeopardy! host Alex Trebek hosted an April Fool's Day episode of Wheel while Pat competed against his co-hostess Vanna White with Lesly Sajak as Alex Trebek’s co-hostess.) sajaktrebek.jpg 10000842H68162-sc.jpg pat-sajak.jpg Pat appears on On the Streets in the episode "Maggie Sajak/Pat Sajak/Suzanne Alexander". Pat appeared twice The Bonnie Hunt Show, on October 7 and November 20, 2008. Pat appeared on 2003-2008 shows of Live with Regis and Kelly. Pat appears on a 1991 episode of The Chuck Woolery Show. Pat also appeared on the Rugrats episode “Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie Is Rich”. Pat only appears on Chuckie Is Rich, but Pat is absent from Under Chuckie's Bed. Pat Sajak appears on The Battle for Late Night in 2010. In 2013, Pat Sajak appeared on an episode of the TBS sitcom Sullivan & Son called "Hank Hallucinates". In the episode, Hank Murphy (played by Brian Doyle-Murray) starts having hallucinations of Sajak visiting him at the bar, for which he sits at Murphy's table and literally starts ranting about his long time co-hostess by saying this (PS: Pat Sajak/HM: Hank Murphy): *'PS': What do you think of that redhead turning letters? *'HS': Your not happy with Vanna? *'PS': Are you kidding me, she doesn't even turn the letters anymore. all she does is touch 'em and they light up...she doesn't even do the ding. *'HS': She doesn't even do the ding, what happen to this country? *'PS': There's no work ethic anymore. *'HM': Totally agree. *'PS': I give one hundred ten percent, eight days a year. 1078858_566803043360847_175199128_o.jpg Reference Category:Wheel of Fortune (2)